


Stay on my mind

by tinaten



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Reincarnation, Transmigration, cute I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinaten/pseuds/tinaten
Summary: Hyunjae wakes up in another world. It's a world from a book he once read, now he too can't help but also want to be near the saintly character.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Stay on my mind

Hyunjae had no idea what to do at first when he had fallen into the world of the book he once read as a joke. At first he just tried to get used to the fact he had so many memories. Of this life and the ones of his past. 

Hyunjae had been waiting for his blind date to show up when out of nowhere he had felt extremely sick. There was a sharp pain spreading from his arm to his chest. Hyunjae guessed him overworking himself had finally taken over and then all he remembered was blacking out. 

This story he had woken up in was one his friend had given him before. It was a joke to him at first. The frustrating story of the main character chasing after the saint like character named Jacob. 

Jacob was an angelic, sweet naïve character that out of the goodness of his heart would often be pulled into dangerous situations. He had many love interests and if Hyunjae remembered correctly he ended up with the Prince in the end. Prince… Kevin was it?

One of the main antagonists if Hyunjae remembered correctly was himself..

He had been a childhood friend of the two main love interests for Jacob, and he had been into both. Thankfully though, the current Hyunjae didn’t feel anything like that. Plus he didn’t want to be exiled. His new family seemed so sweet. It seemed as if they spoiled Hyunjae, but after having live through a life full of struggle to pay off his student loan debts and to just achieve the dream of a comfortable life with a well-conditioned home, Hyunjae felt like the his new life was a paradise. He just needed to stay out of trouble. Which was simpler said than done because as a man of principle he really couldn’t stand the way people treated Jacob’s character. 

“Oops! My hand slipped,” said the woman holding an upturned wine glass over Jacob’s head.

Jacob sat beside Juyeon, one of Hyunjae’s friends that always brought him out to these social parties, soaked from his head down. Staring at the woman whose name Hyunjae couldn’t be bothered to remember, the poor boy just seemed to be confused as what to do. 

Why wasn’t Juyeon even saying anything? Wasn’t he the second male lead? This was why the prince won in the end. 

“Maybe we should call a doctor to check why your hand has such unnatural tremors then? How childish. Are you five? Apologize to the ang- Jacob right now. You’re a grown lady. Acting like a child..” Hyunjae said getting up off his seat

People in the story were so annoying and underwhelming to be around. Most people Hyunjae had met just seemed like one dimensional characters. Thankfully there were still some well-developed genuine personalities around him keeping him sane.

At first Juyeon had warned Hyunjae about how the noble he had insulted could easily get back at him, and at first it seemed the noble did plan on it, but somehow that never came to pass since the noble got plagued by bad luck. Hyunjae didn’t bother dwelling on it since he had started seeing more of Jacob. Not that Hyunjae was complaining. The boy was always so interesting to be around. Truly never a dull day around Jacob. 

Every time they hung out Hyunjae would either see his two best friends trying to one up each other as an oblivious Jacob somehow made them both feel even more worked up, or someone would try to pick a fight with Jacob. 

It was annoying when that happened, because it never made any sense to Hyunjae what being petty towards the angelic Jacob would do. He was the saint character, pure as can be, and surprisingly less annoying than Hyunjae had remembered his character in the book to be. 

It just seemed people were classist. Jacob truly couldn’t do anything to them because they were all of higher status to him. Hyunjae understood that if Jacob truly ever did say anything he would probably be under much harsher scrutiny than he was already. He was just a character gifted with the healing powers, no matter what though, in the eyes of everyone else he was still nothing but a commoner who climbed too high. It was frustrating to see, and Hyunjae didn’t see the point in hiding his feelings about how stupid these peoples ideas were. 

Sometimes Jacob and Hyunjae would get moments where they were able to be alone. Hyunjae couldn’t explain why but he was always super excited when it happened. 

“Might I ask you a question?” Jacob asked him on one such day.

“Sure?” Hyunjae replied.

“Do you..” Jacob stopped for a second and sat down under the shade of an apple tree “Do you like the snacks I brought today?”

Jacob smiled softly and for a moment Hyunjae felt the world slowing down. The boy before him smiled as he always did but for some reason Hyunjae felt for that moment, this was the first time he had truly been noticed by Jacob. 

“I liked them very much.” Hyunjae replied softly, sitting himself right in front of the other. 

“I’m glad.”

“Me too”

The day melted by with the two talking away under the shade of the tree. This was the first time Hyunjae didn’t feel like a bystander in a book as he found himself immersed more and more into his conversation with Jacob… into Jacob.  
There was more to this Jacob than the one from the book. When the world had realized it was he, whom had inherited the holy powers of healing, he had been made to leave his family which he cared for the most. They were sent away with compensation for taking care of Jacob this whole time, and Jacob rarely got to see them after. 

He was kind, and so sweet. He tried his best to be kind and accepting of everyone. He never kept any ill will even towards those who harmed him. 

Hyunjae, on the other hand, wasn’t like that. He felt upset every time someone tried anything or said harsh words to Jacob and he let it be known on more than one occasion. This led to some conflict with the other nobles, but it seemed he had his very own guardian angel because nothing bad ever came to pass. 

Hyunjae felt frustrated by his friends as well. If they were willing to show their affections to Jacob publicly in front of the many who could hurt Jacob, then they should at least also be there to make sure it wasn’t Jacob who had to pay the consequences of their actions. 

“No, because I don’t think Kevin thinks before he does anything.” Hyunjae complained to Jacob.

They were under their usual spot, under the shade of the tree with Hyunjae resting his head in Jacob’s lap. Jacob continued to run his hands through Hyunjae’s hair.

“His highness is being kind. You shouldn’t say such words.” Jacob muttered softly .

“He’s my friend and he is an idiot. I don’t care what his position is.”

“Please don’t say that.” Jacob said softly bring his face a bit closer to Hyunjae.

Just for a moment Hyunjae felt his heart skip a beat. He was flustered by having Jacob’s face so close to his own. 

“If you wish then, fine.” Hyunjae said quickly getting up and pushing Jacob away from him slightly.

“Thank you” Jacob said smiling and pulling Hyunjae closer to him yet again.

If Hyunjae wasn’t immersed in trying to stop his heart from beating too loud, he may have noticed that the way Jacob pulled at him to be closer to him wasn’t something he ever did to anyone else. 

Hyunjae wondered sometimes though, what would happen if he had met Jacob in his previous life. Maybe their lives would have been easier. Maybe Hyunjae would even be able to speak the truth about something he had started to feel.

Kevin was nice though. Crown Prince Kevin Moon. 

He had a very calming and sweet personality. He genuinely seemed to care for Jacob and had even been one of the first and only people who had ever tried to befriend Jacob. He had helped teach Jacob about many of the ways of the nobles, and luckily for them Jacob was a very fast learner. 

For some time Kevin would often be found only where Jacob was. Brining him all sorts of gifts and trying his best to make the other feel more welcome in his new ‘home’. It made sense why almost everyone seemed to be in love with him and Juyeon who was so similar to Kevin in his antics towards Jacob.

Yet neither truly ever did anything of substance to help Jacob out. Often their actions would just make people even more upset at Jacob. 

“How are you so nice to them?”

“They care for me.”

Hyunjae rubbed his temples. These days he would often find himself upset. Specially as it seemed more people were going straight after Jacob’s life. He had tried to intervene in moments which he remembered and had barely been able to get Jacob away from the burglars that seemed to be sent by some other noble. Thankfully no one really got hurt but still. Why did Jacob have to keep being put into these situations. 

When Hyunjae had caught up with Jacob’s carriage he had not been wearing his armour but thankfully Hyunjae had been a far better fighter than all of them combined. 

If Juyeon had just not spent the whole time last ball trying to impress Jacob, maybe then the noble whose birthday it was wouldn’t have sent these people. This was all so annoying. 

“Hyunjae let me heal you. I think you had fallen a little too harshly while apprehending those people.” Jacob said coming closer to Hyunjae

“No, actually… Where was Juyeon? Shouldn’t he have been escorting you home?” Hyunjae asked a little too loudly.

Jacob took a step away from Hyunjae. He seemed lost. It seemed as if he himself was confused. 

“I’m sorry.” Hyunjae said getting up and stepping closer to the boy. 

Jacob had never looked this confused before. He looked up at Hyunjae for a moment stopping Hyunjae right then and there. Jacob didn’t seem to have his normal smile plastered to his face. He looked as if he was searching for something. Then just like that Jacob’s smile returned.

“I think it’s getting late. Sir Hyunjae, you should definitely get looked at by a doctor though before leaving.” Jacob said smiling as he walked away.

Hyunjae stood confused. 

If he remembered correctly this was the scene where Juyeon protected Jacob from burglars. It was a very important plot point. He had expected Juyeon to be there yet he had to be the one to step in. 

Why did things change? Why did he feel so conflicted in this moment. 

Hyunjae concluded nothing from his thoughts. 

When Hyunjae had first met Jacob he was still partially confused and worried about his new place in the book. Already having seen Kevin and Juyeon at his place often had solidified his place as a character in the book, but he just wanted to make sure he wouldn’t be in any trouble with the central character. 

Then he saw him. 

They were hanging out in the palace gardens when they had stumbled upon Jacob quietly sitting alone drinking tea. He had worn a golden robe embroidered with white, blue and pink stiches. At first he didn’t seem to notice Hyunjae but eventually their eyes met. Jacob’s eyes were mesmerizing. They seemed so vast and almost lonely. 

Then Jacob smiled a toothy grin and tilted his head like a puppy.

For a minute Hyunjae wondered what it would be like to run his hand through the white locks atop Jacob’s head. 

If he didn’t know about Prince Kevin, and the loyal knight Juyeon… if his friends didn’t love him… Hyunjae thought maybe he too would run right behind the boy with that toothy grin.  
____

“Hyunjae! I need your help! Kevin can’t come but if it’s just the two of us, we can go.” Juyeon rambled on as Hyunjae grabbed his friend.

“What’s wrong?”

“Jacob’s been kidnapped-“ Juyeon continued but Hyunjae had tuned him out.

Hyunjae felt stupid. Of course they were coming to the climax of the book. He knew eventually things would be okay, but his heart felt like it would explode any moment now. 

Jacob was in a cold cellar tied by iron chains. Hyunjae could imagine just how terrified the boy must be. His dear friend. His closest friend. Scared and alone.

Juyeon had never seen his friend act that way before. Hyunjae was known to be impulsive and spoilt but he had changed. He was still impulsive and spoke whatever came to his mind, with not a single fear about anything that could happen to him, and somehow things never did, but Hyunjae still never had that expression on his face. Juyeon couldn’t tell if Hyunjae was angry or scared or both. 

By the time they had gotten to the rescue team and explained everything to Hyunjae, Juyeon didn’t know if the boy had even truly paid attention. 

Hyunjae was known to be the third best fighter in their kingdom so Kevin and Juyeon weren’t worried about having Hyunjae go on this mission, but Juyeon looked at the way his friend tore through the people trying to get to Jacob. Was Hyunjae okay?

Hyunjae ran ahead of Juyeon in getting Jacob.

In all honesty Hyunjae didn’t remember much up until he saw Jacob. The boy sat alone looking completely disheveled with a mark on his face. Jacob’s face immediately got into a smile as soon as he saw Hyunjae, but he had a slight frown on his face as well. Hyunjae was just relieved to have found Jacob that he completely let down his guard to go get those cold and tight shackles off Jacob. 

“You’re covered in blood.”

“Not mine. I think” Hyunjae replied hacking at the shackles.

“Is that supposed to be comforting? Hyunjae come here let me heal you.” Jacob said sounding like he was scolding Hyunjae.

“Save your energy. Others might need healing. I’m fine.”

“My hands are free now, come closer let me just-“

“I’m good Jacob”

“I prefer when you’re honest.” Jacob mumbled as Hyunjae continued to hack at the chains.

There was silence in the dungeon other than the thumping of the sword hitting the iron shackles. 

Hyunjae bent down in front of Jacob who immediately put his hands around Hyunjae’s face. 

“You need to save your energy.” 

“You-“ Jacob had just begun when the walls near him shifted. 

Hyunjae turned around as a sword quickly came down towards him. He had absolutely no strength left as he tried to raise his arms knowing his reaction would be too late. Had the man behind the trap door been waiting for Hyunjae to let down his guard? Hyunjae really didn’t want to die again. Still Hyunjae covered Jacob with his body hoping that at least Jacob would survive.

“Eugh” The man groaned.

Hyunjae hadn’t even noticed but he had closed his eyes. He opened it after he felt the man spit blood right onto his face. 

“Hyunjae let me wipe that off of you.” Jacob said with a pout on his face and his hand outstretched holding onto the man in front of Hyunjae. 

“Y-you”

“Reversal of my powers. It was very difficult to learn but It’s okay. I had time. Hard to do though, so I think, it’ll be better if we just fight.” Jacob said holding Hyunjae up and grabbing the fallen sword. 

“You killed someone.”

“Yeah, I know,” Jacob said not looking him in the face and only smiling forward. 

Hyunjae stared at Jacob who just moved him around so that he could move them both.

“You killed someone for me?” Hyunjae asked

“I’ve killed before. You didn’t taint me if that’s what’s going through your head. Hyunjae, this isn’t the best time to talk, watch my back.” 

Hyunjae just nodded and looked behind as Jacob used the secret trap door to try to figure out a way out of there before others came to the cellar.

Every time someone came before them Hyunjae watched as Jacob softly put him down and cut through all of those people effortlessly. It almost looked like he was dancing. Then he would rush back as Hyunjae slowly limped his way towards Jacob. 

“You’re smiling.” Hyunjae mentioned after they had finally gotten out.

“I tend to do that often.” 

“Do you kill people often too?” Hyunjae asked holding Jacob’s hand. 

“Do you hate me?” Jacob asked turning his face away.

Hyunjae held Jacob in his arms.

“I just guess there’s more to learn about you.” Hyunjae spoke softly 

Jacob pushed him off and grabbed his face. 

“I don’t like liars.”

“I see.”

“I’m a liar”

“Please be nice to yourself.”

“You… How do you feel about me?” Jacob asked pushing Hyunjae to lay right on the grass.

Hyunjae could feel his strength coming back to him. Jacob was healing him. Hyunjae just wrapped his arms around Jacob. 

“His Highness likes you, so does Lord Juyeon.”

“I know, so does half the kingdom. Doesn’t answer my question.”

“I love you.” Hyunjae whispered. 

“When I was younger I realized I had powers that others didn’t. I learnt what that meant and realized that eventually my life will be upturned due to these powers, living as the perfect saintly character for my and my family’s safety. I also knew that one day I’d have to say goodbye to my family and probably never see them again. Which is why when I got to meet them on my birthday, standing there proud of me, I was over the moon. I had thought, this was the moment I could truly fall in love with his highness for such a thoughtful and wonderful gift, but then he happily told me it was his friends suggestion. A friend I hadn’t even known until then had in passing given his highness an idea that would be greatest gift I could ask for.”

Jacob had tears in his eyes.

“I don’t understand you. Initially, I was wary, trying to think of all sorts of plots that you might be devising, but you kept breaking through my walls… You weren’t power hungry, you weren’t aiming for my fame… You were just you… a sweet, honest person” Jacob said as covered his face in his hands.

“Jacob.”

“You are always in my head. You make me smile. You make me.. I hate you. I had plans before you came. Life was simple. Then now I had this noble risking his neck all the time without a single thought about how it would affect him, always on my side.”

“Your side tended to be the right one”

“Shut up! Do you know how many times I have had to stop people from ruining you and your family’s reputation. You’re so infuriating! And then after all that, you always mention other men to me. Juyeon this, Kevin that. I’m right here.” Jacob said staring at Hyunjae with an angry pout on his face.

Hyunjae couldn’t help himself and started to laugh. 

“My saviour.” Hyunjae said bringing Jacob closer to him. “Can I kiss you?”

Jacob rushed and grabbed Hyunjae’s face and pressed their lips together. They didn’t part until Juyeon finally cleared his throat. It seemed the rest of the rescue team had finally caught up to the two. 

Jacob blushed and hid behind Hyunjae as the latter just smiled blissfully. 

Jacob loved him too.

____

Jacob really had never felt that way about anyone before. He had no idea why but he felt very safe and comfortable around Hyunjae. He often had to go make sure that any house that stood against Hyunjae would meet a terrible downfall. 

He just couldn’t stand the idea of the honest man around him being anything but what he was. 

One day as they were walking together in the garden as they often did, Jacob tripped on a root that was sticking out of the ground. Before he knew it he was grabbing Hyunjae’s hand to balance himself. 

He held his hand. 

Jacob never in his life ever held onto someone else first. He knew from the very beginning, he would have to let go of most people that came into his life. He wanted power and riches enough that he and his family would never worry a day in their lives ever again. 

Yet he never held anyone’s hand before. 

If he was falling he would just fall alone. 

Yet here was Hyunjae walking beside him, now holding his hand. 

Hyunjae had no idea what it meant but in Jacob’s eyes, the world was shifting. He finally had someone whose hand he could hold. He wouldn’t be falling and he wasn’t alone. 

Jacob was in love with Hyunjae and thankfully for him the other loved him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you finished reading it then thank you so so so much. If you have any comments at all pls do tell me. I don't even care if you use my comments section as a therapy session. I'm just very bored and would love it. Anyways hope you're all loving the latest album and umm yeah I love tbz.


End file.
